


El Corazón del León

by PerlaNegra



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Coercion, Community: la_torre, Drama, Hope, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Long, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Non Consensual, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Slash, Spanish, Torture, War, pregnant!Draco
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco es obligado a llevar a cabo una aborrecible misión: gestar en su cuerpo al hijo de aquel al que ha odiado desde que tiene once años.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Corazón del León

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vimpela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vimpela/gifts).



**El Corazón del León**

 

_"Por los poros del goce se introduce el dolor,  
cae escarcha de lágrimas sobre el espejo oscuro,  
las esquinas entonan una triste canción  
de dioses descendidos a las tumbas del mundo;  
surgen blancos destellos con prístino fulgor  
del edén venturoso, del ángel incorrupto,  
y brota en las entrañas el agua del perdón  
como el caudal profético del bíblico diluvio."_

_Las Túnicas del Cuerpo_, Emma-Margarita R. A.-Valdés

 

 

El calor que emanaba la enorme chimenea no bastaba para reconfortarlo. Draco sentía que temblaba, percibía sus miembros estremeciéndose en oleadas de escalofríos que parecían no tener fin. Sentado en la butaca de al lado, su padre le susurraba los acontecimientos sucedidos en la Mansión durante los meses que Draco había permanecido en el colegio.

Las noticias no eran alentadoras. Su padre no tenía varita; el Señor Tenebroso se la había requerido y arruinado desde el verano, y no le había permitido buscarse una nueva. Eso lo convertía en nada más que un pelele, preso junto a su esposa (y ahora, su hijo) en su propia casa, doblegado al mandato de su amo y a la locura de su cuñada Bellatrix.

—No sé que esperar ya, Draco —le decía su padre entre balbuceos, el rostro desencajado, la mirada fija en el crepitante fuego—. A veces pienso que el Señor Tenebroso nunca me perdonará, y que, al final de todo, nos ma…

No terminó de decir la frase cuando se vio interrumpido por la madre de Draco, quien acababa de entrar al salón seguida por varios de aquellos repugnantes vagos aspirantes a Mortífagos –llamados "Carroñeros" o algo así, según recordaba Draco-, y entre los cuales venía el horripilante Greyback. Draco y su padre se pusieron de pie de inmediato y el muchacho sintió como su miedo se incrementaba. Odiaba la presencia de ese hombre lobo en su casa. Le producía un terror indescriptible.

—¿Qué significa esto? —bramó Lucius al descubrir que los Carroñeros traían cinco prisioneros atados entre ellos. La angustia en su cara demostraba lo poco feliz que estaba de tener que encerrar a más gente en la Mansión.

—Dicen que han capturado a Potter —explicó Narcisa, inexpresiva, mirando primero a Lucius y luego a Draco—. Ven aquí, hijo —le pidió.

Draco casi se desvanece al acercarse y reconocer a dos de los prisioneros. No le cabía duda que eran Granger y Weasley. Fingiendo para ocultar su corazón desbocado, miró con los ojos entrecerrados hacia el que señalaba su madre… Era un joven un poco más bajo que él y que llevaba la cara anormalmente hinchada, seguramente producto de un hechizo o enfermedad.

Tenía el cabello del mismo color que Potter, aunque lo llevaba tan largo que le alcanzaba los hombros. Y por si fuera poco, traía puestas unas gafas igual de ridículas que las del héroe, y tras las rendijas que tenía por ojos, Draco pudo distinguir un inconfundible brillo esmeralda.

Era él. Potter.

Draco se estremeció y retrocedió un paso, dudando. ¿Qué pasaría si decía la verdad, o si lo negaba? Su padre creía que el Señor Tenebroso los mataría a todos al terminar la guerra, pero, también cabía la posibilidad que los perdonara si eran ellos los que le ofrecían a Potter en bandeja de plata, ¿no?

Su padre, emocionado, como hacía mucho que Draco no lo veía, insistió en que lo reconociera.

—Escucha, Draco —jadeaba Lucius con avidez—. Si se lo entregamos al Señor Tenebroso nos perdonará todo…

Draco tragó, sintiendo de nuevo sobre sus hombros el enorme y agobiante peso de la obligación y el deber familiar. Observó la frente del prisionero y no le cupo duda de que esa mancha rosada y difuminada tenía que ser su cicatriz. Caminando hacia atrás y rogando por no estar cometiendo un error, dijo al fin:

—Sí. Él es. Es Potter y los otros dos son sus amigos. Los que siempr…

No pudo terminar de hablar. Su padre y Greyback soltaron sendos rugidos de triunfo, seguidos de inmediato por una discusión sobre quién se quedaría con el crédito por la captura. Su tía Bellatrix hizo acto de presencia, seguramente alertada por los gritos, y Draco se vio sostenido fuertemente del brazo por su madre.

Sin embargo, él sólo tenía ojos para los jóvenes atados frente a él. La mirada que le dirigían, incluyendo la de un chico moreno que Draco no reconocía, lo hicieron temblar. Pero sobre todas ellas, la de Potter era especialmente perturbadora.

Los encogidos y casi invisibles ojos verdes parecían refulgir con el mayor odio que Draco le hubiese visto jamás al héroe. Se pegó al cuerpo de su madre e, incapaz de sostener aquella mirada airada, giró su cara hacia otra parte.

**   
**

* * *

**  
**

 

Después de un par de días de interrogatorios que parecían no tener fin, el Señor Tenebroso lució conforme con el dolor y la información obtenida por parte del trío dorado, ahora preso y a punto de morir en sus manos.

El profesor Snape había llegado ese día en la mañana, y él, Lucius, y varios Mortífagos más, habían estado reunidos con el Señor Tenebroso durante horas, aparentemente firmando la sentencia de muerte de Potter y sus patéticos amigos.

Draco se encontraba en ese momento camino a la mazmorra exclusiva del Niño-a-punto-de-morir, donde éste había vivido las últimas 48 horas gritando, retorciéndose de dolor y sin poder dormir. El heredero Malfoy llegó hasta la puerta que lo resguardaba y dudó un poco antes de entrar. Levantó la mano derecha y observó el vial de cristal que traía en ella, arrugando la cara con ingente asco.

Lo que estaba a punto de realizar tras esa puerta tal vez no era la misión más difícil que le habían asignado en su corta carrera como Mortífago, pero sin duda sí era la más repugnante. Suspirando profundo para darse valor, sacó su varita y, apuntando a la puerta, murmuró las palabras mágicas para poder entrar.

El calabozo estaba en completa oscuridad y más helado que el exterior nevado. Draco suprimió un escalofrío y convocó un lumos con su varita. Se adelantó en el lúgubre lugar y cerró la puerta tras él.

Potter estaba colgado de la pared, laxo y aparentemente dormido, sostenido de las muñecas por gruesas cadenas. Su ropa estaba hecha jirones y tenía tantos golpes y heridas en la cara que ésta le brillaba con un extraño resplandor púrpura a pesar de la mugre que la cubría.

Draco no perdió el tiempo. Dejando su varita con la punta iluminada flotando junto a la puerta, caminó a grandes zancadas hasta Potter, se arrodilló frente a él y, dejando el vial a un lado, comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones vaqueros. Rápidamente, el pene flácido del famoso héroe quedó ante su vista. Draco cerró los ojos un momento, suspiró resignado y entonces los volvió a abrir, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por suprimir cualquier sentimiento de asco. Se abalanzó sobre la entrepierna de Potter y, devorando su miembro, comenzó a chupar con frenesí.

El cuerpo de Potter volvió a la vida. Al mismo tiempo que su miembro se endurecía contra la lengua de Draco, sus piernas y brazos empezaron a removerse lo más que las cadenas les permitían hacerlo. Draco echó un vistazo hacia arriba sin dejar de trabajar oralmente sobre la ya naciente erección, y descubrió a Potter abriendo los ojos y la boca, mirándolo atónito. El niño dorado jadeó y comenzó a tartamudear con voz ronca:

—¡Ma-Malfoy! ¿Qué diablos crees…? _Ah_…. ¿Qué-qué haces?

Draco, por supuesto, no le respondió. Bajó la mirada, concentrándose en su trabajo, intentando hacerlo lo mejor posible para terminar pronto. Para hacerlo terminar pronto. Llevó su mano derecha hacia la erección de Potter, atrapándola firmemente y acariciando con rudeza la parte que su boca no alcanzaba a cubrir.

Arriba de su cabeza, Potter dejó de balbucear preguntas estúpidas y comenzó a gemir angustiosamente. Extraños sonidos que provocaron reacciones inesperadas en Draco. Éste tragó el exceso de saliva que tenía en la boca y, sorprendido, se percató de que su erección también estaba levantándose.

Furioso consigo mismo por ese hecho, se concentró en lo que fuera con tal de desconectarse del momento. De olvidar que él, que ya tenía sospechas de ser gay, se encontraba chupándosela al no-nada-feo pero casi-muerto Potter, quien, por primera vez en dos días, se encontraba gimoteando por algo que no fuera un insoportable dolor.

Potter tensó el cuerpo y se empujó un par de veces contra la boca de Draco. Éste, presintiendo el orgasmo del moreno, retiró los labios y, con la mano derecha, empezó a acariciarlo completa y bruscamente. Potter gimió más alto, se inmovilizó contra la pared y, entonces, se corrió. Con un movimiento de su mano izquierda, Draco dirigió aquellos chorros de espeso y blanco semen directo al vial antes de que cayeran al suelo, sin dejar de pajearlo con la derecha.

Cuando consideró que tenía suficiente muestra, soltó a Potter y se incorporó. Sin mirarlo ni una vez a la cara, sin molestarse en reacomodarle su ropa y sin decir ni una palabra, Draco se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Cogió su varita al vuelo y salió inmediatamente de ahí, dejando tras de sí a Potter, semidesnudo en el frío y la oscuridad de la mazmorra.

**   
**

* * *

**  
**

 

El camino de regreso a la biblioteca de la Mansión le sirvió para tranquilizar su propio ánimo alterado por culpa de su reciente tarea. Se reacomodó su ya blando pene bajo la túnica, dándole gracias a Merlín de que nadie se hubiera enterado que se había excitado al chupársela al bastardo. Seguro lo matarían si alguien llegaba a saberlo.

El miedo que dominaba su ánimo para cuando llegó ante la puerta doble de roble de la biblioteca, terminó de hacer el trabajo. Tragó fuertemente antes de golpear.

La puerta se abrió un poco y Draco admiró el espantoso rostro de Colagusano, con su mejor gesto de susto bien colocado. Draco sabía que, si había alguien que le temiera más a las visitas del Señor Tenebroso que él mismo, ése era el cobarde cola de rata.

Draco, queriendo salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, le tendió al mago el vial con el "producto" de Potter.

—Aquí está lo que me han pedido.

Colagusano se giró, dándole la espalda a Draco y murmurando algo hacia dentro del recinto. Entonces, abrió completamente la puerta, invitando a Draco a entrar con un ademán de mano. Draco se estremeció; se había imaginado que podría librarse de ser incluido en la reunión. No tendría tanta suerte, por lo visto.

Caminó erguido hasta llegar ante su Señor. Sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara, Draco hizo una reverencia y le mostró el vial. Escuchó un siseo de satisfacción y, entonces, unos dedos helados se lo quitaron de las manos.

—Muy bien hecho, Draco —silbó aquella espantosa voz—. Me parece que de ahora en adelante tendré que sacarle más provecho a estos… _talentos_ tuyos.

—Todo un honor, mi Señor. —Draco se inclinó una vez más y se retiró hasta quedar en un sombrío rincón, cerca de donde estaba sentado su padre. Éste sólo lo miró con un gesto que rayaba entre el asco y la decepción.

El Señor Tenebroso observó el vial y miró a su alrededor. —Traed a Bella —le dijo a Snape. Fue entonces cuando Draco se percató de que su tía no estaba en la reunión. Ups. Seguramente eso la tendría furiosa.

Snape hizo una reverencia, pero en vez de salir de la biblioteca, comenzó a hablarle al Lord en susurros. Por más que Draco aguzó el oído, no alcanzó a percibir lo que decía su anterior profesor.

Pero Voldemort parecía escucharlo con mucho interés, y al final, asintió con lentitud. —Tienes razón, Severus. Tienes mucha razón. Bella no es exactamente el prototipo maternal que necesito; además de que ella me sirve para otros propósitos más... dignos de su altura.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos ante la mención de la palabra _maternal _y no le costó mucho sumar dos más dos y darse cuenta de qué era lo que pretendían hacer con el semen de Potter. ¿Para qué diablos el Lord quería un hijo del cuatro ojos?

El Señor Tenebroso miró hacia Lucius, y Draco sintió cómo su padre tensaba el cuerpo. —Supongo que tu mujer estará más que feliz de servir a su Lord para este propósito, ¿no, Lucius?

Draco miró a su padre palidecer, y él no se sintió mucho mejor. ¿Su madre, preñada con la semilla de Potter? Se enfureció de repente, girándose hacia su padre y esperando que éste se negara, como era obvio que lo haría cualquier persona con un gramo de sentido común.

Pero para su enorme sorpresa, Lucius sólo agachó la cabeza y masculló: —Será un honor para mi familia servir a nuestro Lord de cualquier manera, mi Señor.

Draco se quedó con un grito de indignación a punto de brotarle de la boca, que, afortunadamente, fue interrumpido por Snape.

—Mi Señor, le suplico reconsidere también esa elección. Si el hijo de Potter es también hijo de Narcisa Malfoy, no tendrá ningún derecho sobre los bienes o el nombre de éstos. —Snape hizo una pequeña pausa, y Lucius y Draco se removieron incómodos en su sitio. ¿A dónde pretendía llegar, el bocón?— En cambio, siendo hijo de Draco, el futuro niño será, por derecho mágico, heredero de toda la fortuna Malfoy. Y además —agregó con una sonrisa perversa—, de la de los Black.

Aunque era bien conocido por todos sus súbitos que el Señor Tenebroso no se sentía tan atraído por el dinero como por el poder, los ojos le brillaron codiciosos. Giró su cabeza calva hacia Draco.

—La mejor opción —susurró, causando que al chico se le helara la sangre en las venas—. Porque además, Draco es mucho mejor mago de lo que su madre lo será jamás. Y eso, asegura una mejor casta para mi futuro heredero.

—No —masculló Draco entre dientes, no atreviéndose a decirlo en voz más alta.

Lucius, aunque casi al borde de un ataque de histeria, lo asió fuertemente del brazo y tiró de él. —¡No te atrevas a negarte! —le dijo en tono furioso. Draco se giró a verlo, intentando suplicarle con la mirada.

—¡Padre! —rogó, lívido del pánico—. No, padre, no…

Lucius lo fulminó con sus fríos ojos grises y Draco se silenció de inmediato. Lo arrastró hasta que ambos quedaron frente al Lord y se inclinó ante él. —Mi hijo y yo estamos más que honrados de servirle a nuestro Señor y poder ayudar a gestar al heredero de su magnánimo poder.

Draco todavía trató de resistirse. No sólo se inclinó ante el Lord, sino que se arrojó a sus pies y le rogó con voz ahogada: —¡No, mi Señor, no! Por favor, yo no puedo hacer eso, es… ¡denigrante! ¡Asqueroso! Yo… yo quiero servirle, pero de otras formas, no así, se lo suplico…

—¡Draco! —bramó su padre—. ¿Cómo te atreves a contradecir y desobedecer?

—Déjalo, Lucius —intervino el Señor Tenebroso con una sonrisa espeluznantemente divertida—. Es natural que sienta un poco de miedo. ¡Severus! —llamó el Lord apenas levantando la voz un poco más que antes—. Encárgate del chico y de su gestación.

Alguien tiró de los cabellos de Draco y le levantó la cabeza. Era su propio padre, que lo miraba con tanta furia que el chico creyó que lo golpearía. Ya con los ojos llenos de lágrimas e incrédulo ante la suerte que le esperaba, Draco miró a Snape acercarse hasta él y ordenarle:

—Levántate, Draco. Vamos a tu habitación.

Su padre tiró más de su pelo, obligándolo a incorporarse. —Pe-pero, profesor —murmuraba Draco, sabiendo que una vez que el Lord tomaba una decisión, nada lo haría cambiar de parecer. Era obedecer o morir—. Profesor… yo… no…

Snape le dirigió una mirada que le decretaba silencio, y Draco se calló. Cerró los ojos y, creyendo que vivía la peor de sus pesadillas, se dejó conducir por Snape hacia fuera de la biblioteca.

Pero antes de salir, Snape se volvió hacia el Señor Tenebroso y le dijo: —Presumo que mi Señor sabe que, después de realizado el procedimiento mágico de gestación en el muchacho, debemos esperar tres días exactos para averiguar si ha funcionado la inseminación. Por lo que mi Lord considerará prudente conservar a Potter con vida mientras tanto.

—Tú asegúrate de gestar un niño para mí, lo antes posible y de Potter ya nos preocuparemos después —siseó el Lord—. Y que sea niño, Severus, _mago, _no bruja.

Snape hizo una reverencia. —Por supuesto, mi Señor. Será un mago varón.

Draco miró a su Señor sonreír de acuerdo, y entonces, Snape tiró de él hacia el corredor. Notó que su ex profesor llevaba en su mano el vial cristalino con la esencia de Potter, y sintió que se moriría de la vergüenza y el deshonor.

**   
**

* * *

**  
**

 

Draco sabía desde niño y porque había leído más de un libro donde se trataba el tema, que existían varios hechizos para lograr gestación de bebés en los cuerpos masculinos. Había diferentes modalidades, pues no era lo mismo que un hombre fuera sólo el receptáculo de un embrión ya fecundado, a que fuera el refugio de una célula que tendría que fundirse con su propio ADN para gestar un hijo de dos hombres.

Ese último hechizo era el que Snape acababa de aplicar en su indefenso cuerpo, aquella fatídica tarde cuando Draco había creído que no habría humillación mayor que el haber tenido que hacerle un trabajo oral a su antiguo némesis de la escuela. Se había resistido tanto que Snape había tenido que atarlo a su propia cama.

Cuando Snape finalizó, habiendo hecho oídos sordos a las súplicas de Draco donde éste le insistía que prefería morir antes de gestar un bebé, y menos si era de Potter, simplemente desató al muchacho, le dio la espalda y salió de su habitación.

El complicado hechizo de magia negra había dejado a Draco completamente debilitado. Debido a la situación extraordinaria de tener que portar una imitación de útero con el respectivo producto nutriéndose de su sangre, se necesitaba una descomunal carga de magia de parte del mago gestante para lograr mantener semejante hechizo durante los nueve meses que duraba el embarazo.

Draco, sintiendo todo el cuerpo tan adolorido como si le hubiese pasado un gigante por encima, se acurrucó en posición fetal y abrazando fuertemente su almohada, lloró en silencio.

Rogó que fuera una pesadilla. Tratando de convencerse que en cualquier momento despertaría y se reiría de semejante tontería que había soñado. Las lágrimas que empaparon la almohada, la conservaron mojada aún después de varias horas. Muestra inequívoca de que Draco no estaba soñando. Y de que también, su vida estaba completamente arruinada.

**   
**

* * *

**  
**

 

A partir de ese momento, Draco vivió en una especie de duermevela. A ratos se descubría envuelto en los brazos de alguien y siendo obligado a tomar sus alimentos. En otros momentos, despertaba y se percataba que estaba a solas en su cuarto.

Cuando la consciencia comenzaba a adentrarse en su mente, Draco la rechazaba y se obligaba a quedarse dormido de nuevo. No soportaba estar despierto y recordar cuál era la razón por la que debía permanecer en cama. Simplemente, no lo soportaba. Porque, si lo pensaba demasiado, la vergüenza y el ansia de morir llegaban a él de manera alarmante. Tenía miedo de lo que podía suceder si llegaba a concretar una idea suicida en la cabeza. Temía por su madre, de lo que pasaría con ella si Draco le fallaba.

Tal vez había transcurrido sólo un día, tal vez dos, cuando se desató una batalla justo dentro de las paredes de la Mansión. Draco no se enteró de mucho; sólo escuchó estridentes ruidos y explosiones de hechizos, provenientes todos de la planta baja.

Durante algunos instantes quiso forzar a su cuerpo a incorporarse y salir a luchar, a defender su hogar, pero éste, sencillamente no le obedeció. Rendido ante el esfuerzo que hizo al vestirse, se desplomó ante la puerta antes de lograr llegar a ella.

No supo nada más, ni de él mismo, ni de la batalla.

**   
**

* * *

**  
**

 

Cuando despertó, se encontró en una cama y una habitación que no eran las suyas. Parpadeó lentamente, enfocando la vista en el desnudo muro de su derecha y la silla vacía a su izquierda. Aparentemente estaba solo y en un hospital. Joder.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y gimió por causa de las molestias. Merlín, como le dolía el cuerpo y cómo lo agotaba el empleo de su magia en… Cerró los ojos más apretadamente al recordar su desgraciado estado. Apretó las mandíbulas en un esfuerzo por no llorar, por no dejarse humillar más, por no demostrar más debilidad que la que esa desgraciada criatura le estaba forzando a sufrir ya.

Se preguntó si ahora que estaba bajo arresto en algún centro médico —seguramente San Mungo—, podría explicarle a los Medimagos que esa gestación había sido realizada contra su voluntad y suplicarles que le ayudaran a abortar.

La idea lo llenó de una esperanza que hacía mucho no sentía. Abrió los ojos y trató de componerse, dispuesto a mantenerse despierto hasta que entrara por esa puerta uno de los Medimagos y así, Draco pudiera exponerle sus angustias.

No supo cuántos minutos u horas transcurrieron. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no dormirse, y entonces, por fin, la puerta se abrió y entró una enfermera con una bandeja de comida. Draco frunció el ceño cuando miró a Snape entrar detrás de la mujer.

—Está despierto —dijo la bruja amablemente, mirando a Draco con gesto conmovido—. Perfecto, joven, así podrá tomar su almuerzo. Que no sólo de magia se nutre el bebé, ¿cierto?

Draco entrecerró los ojos. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien llamarle así a… a _esa cosa _que él tenía dentro. _Esa cosa_ puesta ahí contra sus deseos. _Esa cosa_.

—Por mí, "el bebé" podría morirse ahora mismo —masculló con voz pastosa y sardónica, dejando a la mujer de una pieza. Snape, en cambio, soltó una risita.

Tanto Draco como la mujer se giraron a verlo. —No se preocupe, Dorothy. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que el paciente le tome el cariño a su futuro hijo.

—¡Esta cosa no es hijo mío! —gritó Draco. O al menos, intentó gritar, pero lo que de su garganta había salido era más bien un gemido sollozante.

La tal Dorothy dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche que estaba junto a la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando a los dos Mortífagos solos con sus asuntos. Snape ni siquiera la miró cuando huyó; tenía los ojos fijos en Draco, quien respiraba agitadamente, a punto de perder el control, de soltarse a llorar.

El hombre se cruzó de brazos sin perder el contacto visual. Su postura era severa y miraba a Draco como si éste fuera el tonto más grande del mundo. Draco echó un vistazo alrededor en busca de su varita; de verdad, _quería _matar a Snape con sus propias manos.

—Usted… —comenzó Draco, a punto de un ataque de pánico, de furia, de… no sabía de qué—, usted tiene la culpa de esto. ¡Usted fue quien le dio la idea al Señor Tenebroso, usted fue quien me hizo este hechizo del demonio!

Snape entrecerró los ojos un poco.

—Soy el culpable, cierto —dijo en voz baja, pero Draco no escuchó ni una nota de arrepentimiento en su voz—. En realidad, tuve que planearlo para que resultara de esa forma. Digamos que… fue un recurso desesperado de último momento.

Draco lo miró boquiabierto, aún más enojado que antes.

—¿De qué demonios está hablando? ¿Recurso, para qué?

Snape miró largamente a Draco y respondió algo que éste jamás se imaginó le escucharía decir: —Para mantener a Potter con vida. Al menos, mientras podía avisarles a los inútiles de la Orden.

Fue entonces que Draco comprendió todo. Como si se tratara de una película, vio en su mente cada momento vivido con Snape, cada actuación de él, cada comportamiento y cada movimiento, y lo adivinó: Era un espía doble. Todo ese tiempo lo había sido, aún cuando el Lord creía que sólo estaba trabajando para él.

Y por eso, el resentimiento lo invadió con mayor magnitud.

—¿Y por salvarlo a él, me sacrificó a mí? —masculló con un tono que él sabía, había sonado muy infantil. Pero no le importó.

Snape, con un gesto bastante habitual en él, rodó los ojos. —Eres tan arrogante que no puedes ver más allá de tu nariz, Draco. Tú y tu familia tal vez no tenían idea, pero el Lord estaba a punto de matarlos. Creía que ninguno de ustedes le servía ya para ningún propósito. Así que, por petición de tu propia madre, te convertí en un sirviente del Señor Tenebroso que valiera la pena conservarse con vida.

Lo dicho por Snape había sido tan cruel que revolvió las entrañas de Draco. Y podría ser cierto, lo sabía, porque su mismo padre había comenzado a creer que la vida de los tres Malfoy tenía los minutos contados. Tragó fuerte, intentando pasar el enorme nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Pensando en su familia y recordando que había una pregunta que ansiaba realizar desde que había visto a Snape entrar al lugar, pero que tenía miedo mortal a hacerlo.

—¿Dónde están mis padres?

Snape lo miró con algo que Draco identificó como lástima.

—Tu padre, está ya en Azkaban. Tu madre… le dimos sepultura hace diez días exactos.

Draco lo miró sin comprender, sin hablar, durante un largo rato. Su madre estaba muerta. _Desde hacía diez días._ _¿Diez días?_ Recordó la batalla que, aparentemente se había producido dentro de la misma Mansión. Pero, _¿diez días?_ ¿Cómo era posible, si Draco sentía que no tenía más que unas horas durmiendo…?

Snape, que pareció adivinarle el pensamiento, agregó: —Tú ya tienes poco más de dos semanas internado aquí. Y a propósito de eso, tu embarazo ya ha sido confirmado por los Medimagos del hospital. Digo, por si querías saberlo.

Durante un largo rato, Draco lo miró sin verlo. El aturdidor pensamiento de saber a su madre muerta se sobreponía a la rabia que le daba saberse embarazado. Todo aquello era una locura, nada de eso estaba bien. Unos días antes, Draco era un estudiante normal en el colegio, con la vida por delante… ¿por qué todo eso había cambiado?

Sin decir palabra y costándole bastante esfuerzo, Draco se giró sobre la cama hasta darle la espalda a Snape. Se hizo un ovillo, abrazando la sábana fuertemente contra su pecho. No le quedaba nada; había perdido a sus padres, a su casa, y, seguramente, también su libertad. Y para colmo, llevaba en sus entrañas al hijo del puto héroe mágico, obligándolo a convertirse en padre sin tener el más mínimo deseo de serlo.

Draco ansiaba dormirse para ya no pensar más en nada, deseaba no despertar jamás si era posible. Pero Snape fue despiadado con él. No lo dejó tranquilo hasta que le informó del último detalle de las cosas que habían sucedido el día que los de la Orden habían irrumpido en la Mansión para salvar a Potter y a su tropilla. De cómo su madre había aparecido muerta, fulminada por un hechizo perdido del que se ignoraba el autor. De cómo Draco fue rescatado por la misma Orden, por petición expresa de Snape, tratado casi con reverencia por llevar en su cuerpo a un hijo de Potter, aunque en ese momento nadie podía asegurar si en verdad había quedado en estado. De cómo Potter, rápidamente recompuesto de las heridas y la tortura, había enfrentado al Lord apenas unos pocos días después y lo había vencido. De que todos y cada uno de los Mortífagos que habían sobrevivido, menos Snape y Draco, estaban ya en prisión. De cómo el Ministerio había confiscado todos los bienes de los Malfoy.

Tal como Draco lo había pensado.

Estoicamente, soportó a Snape mientras le narraba todo eso, dándole la espalda y admirando fijamente por la ventana un paisaje montañoso que él sabía en verdad no existía, y que era creado por algún piadoso hechizo realizado por los magos que dirigían el hospital. No le hizo ninguna pregunta ni comentario a Snape, simplemente le permitió que dijera lo que él creía necesario.

Draco creía que ya nada podría ser peor. No después de haber perdido todo lo que amaba.

Al final del monólogo de Snape, Dorothy llegó y sacó al mago de la habitación, arguyendo que Draco necesitaba descansar. Sin despedirse, el hombre obedeció a la enfermera, dejando atrás a un Draco tan pálido, delgado e inmóvil que fácilmente se confundía entre las sábanas de su fría cama de hospital.

**   
**

* * *

**  
**

 

Los días pasaron, lentos y monótonos. Snape lo visitaba cada uno de ellos, a veces para charlar un poco, a veces para reñirlo porque no quería comer, a veces sólo para sentarse a su lado y observarlo.

A pesar de saber que el embarazo también había sido para salvarle el pellejo a él, Draco no podía dejar de sentirse usado, utilizado. Como un instrumento para salvaguardar a Potter y, para colmo, brindarle un heredero. Situación que le llenaba el corazón de resentimiento, tanto contra Potter como contra Snape, impidiendo que se volcara y se refugiara en la compañía del hombre que lo visitaba día a día. Simplemente, eso, era algo que no le podía perdonar al viejo profesor.

Llegó el día (tal vez una semana después de que había despertado) en que logró ponerse de pie y le gritó cuatro verdades a Snape justo en su cara. Snape lo escuchó pacientemente, frunciendo el ceño, pero sin decir nada. Al terminar, Draco se desplomó a sus pies, arrodillándose ante él y abrazándole las piernas, _suplicándole _que le ayudara a abortar, que convenciera a los Medimagos de que le hicieran el procedimiento, que _¡Sólo tengo 17 años, no puedo ser padre así!, _que pagara lo que fuera necesario, que _por favor_,le devolvieran su dignidad.

Obviamente y como siempre, Snape permaneció como piedra. Pero entonces, cuando los gritos de Draco se transformaron en desgarrantes sollozos, Snape se agachó y abrazó al muchacho. Y Draco no supo ni porqué (tal vez porque estaba muy cansado, tanto moral como físicamente), pero permitió aquella inusual muestra de apoyo de parte de su ex profesor.

Snape lo ayudó a levantarse, susurrándole que ya había intentado hacer todo eso que él le pedía, que previamente ya había informado a los Medimagos que ese embarazo no era deseado por Draco, que había sido producto de un oscuro hechizo ordenado por el Señor Tenebroso, aplicado a la fuerza en su cuerpo. Pero nada había dado resultado.

Y todo porque Potter ya estaba enterado. De alguna maldita manera, las noticias del estado de Draco habían llegado a sus oídos, y de inmediato, había solicitado la custodia del bebé no nacido, alegando una mejor solvencia económica, psicológica y moral.

Aquellas palabras tuvieron un efecto drástico en Draco. Dejó de sollozar, se incorporó lo más derecho que pudo, miró a Snape directo a los ojos y se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

¿Así que el héroe mágico se creía mucho mejor padre de lo que Draco podía llegar a ser? ¿Quién demonios le otorgaba semejante derecho a decir aquello y a pelear por… por… lo que fuera que estuviera creciendo dentro de Draco?

—¡Es mi cuerpo y no el suyo el que está cargando esto! ¿Qué se cree el estúpido? —gritó Draco en voz tan alta que Dorothy asomó la cabeza dentro para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando—. No —gemía Draco, negando con la cabeza, cuando la buena mujer se retiró al ver que no ocurría nada malo—, no, no, no… ¡No tiene ninguna potestad! ¡Esto fue sólo un accidente del cual él ni siquiera tomó parte consciente!

Snape se cruzó de brazos, señal que estaba comenzando a enfadarse.

—¿Estás escuchándote, Draco? —espetó—. Cualquiera que te oyera creería que estás defendiendo tu derecho a quedarte con el niño —le dijo.

Draco sintió esas palabras como un cubo de agua helada. ¿De verdad sonaba así?

—No, no es eso… sólo que, debería permitirme abortar, así no… Digo, los dos tenemos sólo _17 años. _¿Quién puede ser buen padre a esta edad?

—Técnicamente, ambos tendrán 18 cuando nazca el bebé —se burló el maldito.

Draco lo miró con furia. —¡Ese no es el punto, y lo sabe!

Snape arqueó una ceja, mirándolo duramente.

—Cierto. Pero ahora escúchame tú a mí. Voy a irme en este momento, Draco. Y entonces, quiero que deposites ese culo tuyo en la cama y pienses detenidamente en esto que voy a decirte, dejando de comportarte como un Hufflepuff llorón y comenzando a sacar tu casta Slytherin.

_Auch_. Eso había dolido. Impactado, Draco se sentó y miró a Snape mientras éste terminaba de decir:

—Potter quiere al bebé, y tú, no. Tú has perdido tu casa y tu patrimonio, puedo presumir que los quieres de vuelta. Potter es, en este momento y tal vez para toda su inútil vida, el mago más influyente en el Ministerio. Tú, necesitas algo más que un buen abogado para recuperar tus bienes. Y un abogado jamás aceptará un bebé como pago de sus honorarios. —Hizo una pausa, taladrando a Draco con la mirada—. ¿Entiendes lo que estoy tratando de decirte?

Draco lo miró como si de repente el cielo se estuviera abriendo ante sus ojos y pudiera ver arcángeles y serafines. _Dios._ Eso era completamente cierto.

—Después de todo —agregó Snape—, ¿no te has preguntado por qué, hasta este momento, te has salvado de ir a juicio y en vez de estar en Azkaban, te encuentras reposando tranquilamente aquí? —Sonrió burlonamente—. Te lo aseguro, nadie en el Ministerio quiere poner en peligro al hijo de Harry Potter. De hecho, toda la comunidad mágica está como loca por el acontecimiento. —Soltó un bufido despectivo antes de girarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta. —Voy a contactarte una cita con Potter. Más vale que dejes de lloriquear y afiles tus colmillos para cuando lo tengas frente a ti, Draco.

_Puede apostar a que así será, _pensó éste mientras miraba a Snape dejar su habitación. Tal vez… sólo tal vez, el cabrón no había estado tan errado cuando había planeado toda aquella tontería del embarazo.

**   
**

* * *

**  
**

 

Pero Potter no se dignó a ir a entrevistarse con Draco. En vez de él, Granger y Weasley acudieron en su lugar, aunque solamente la chica entró al cuarto mientras la Comadreja la esperaba afuera.

Aparentemente la Sangre Sucia estaba interesada en la rama del derecho mágico, porque Draco se percató de que estaba bastante bien informada acerca de las leyes y los derechos sobre los niños nacidos en situaciones mágicas extraordinarias.

—Nada, Malfoy —le dijo ella, mirándolo duramente, las huellas de la tortura sufrida aún evidentes en su rostro—, no tienes nada. Por derecho, perderás al bebé en cuanto nazca. Lo sabes.

—Cierto —le respondió Draco igual de frío—, pero resulta que yo soy el vehículo y el alimento de _este _bebé mientras no haya nacido… y no sabemos qué percances o accidentes puedo sufrir yo en los siguientes ocho meses, y que, por desgracia, me hagan perderlo. ¿No crees?

Granger frunció los labios, comprendiendo perfectamente lo que Draco estaba insinuando. Después de todo, no era ninguna tonta por más que a Draco le costara reconocerlo.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio? —le preguntó ella después de unos incómodos momentos de silencio.

Draco la miró, sintiendo el triunfo ya en sus manos. —Mi patrimonio. Todo lo que nos han quitado a los Malfoy y que, por _derecho_, es mío y no de las arcas del Ministerio.

Granger se rió. —Harry no está en posesión de tus bienes, ni es quien…

—Por favor, Granger —la interrumpió Draco—. Todos sabemos muy bien que el mismísimo Ministro se echaría a sus pies y le lamería los zapatos si Potter se lo requiriera. ¿Quieres seguir perdiendo el tiempo fingiendo que no puede hacerlo, o se resignarán a perder al bebé?

Granger lo miró todavía con más odio, si cabía. —¿Y no vas a pedir también que liberen a tu padre?

Draco frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada. —No —respondió sin dar más explicaciones. Después de todo, creía sinceramente que su padre tenía lo que se merecía. Él tenía toda la culpa de aquella hecatombe que había culminado con la muerte de su madre y la desgracia de él.

Granger reunió algunos papeles que llevaba en la mano y que no se había molestado en mostrarle a Draco (aunque éste estaba casi seguro de que se trataban de los documentos para firmar y ceder los derechos sobre el niño), y dijo:

—Le informaré a Harry sobre tu petición y veremos si pueden llegar a un acuerdo.

—Bien —dijo Draco cuando Granger ya estaba saliendo de su cuarto, sin mirarlo y menos sin despedirse. Sonrió satisfecho. Sabía que a un Gryffindor como Potter nada lo detendría a la hora de conseguir salvar a un ser querido de la muerte.

Ni siquiera el hecho de que ese ser querido todavía ni siquiera hubiese nacido.

**   
**

* * *

**  
**

 

—Harry dice que sí hay trato, pero que será con una condición.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír petulante. Granger no se había demorado ni medio día en volver al hospital con la respuesta de Potter. Eso demostraba la enorme urgencia que tenía el héroe acerca del asunto. —¿Cuál?

Granger parecía no poder creer lo que estaba a punto de decir, y Draco supo que ella no estaba de acuerdo. —Quiere mantenerte vigilado. Y como no puedes quedarte para siempre en el hospital y en vista de que no tienes casa propia, demanda que te vayas a vivir con él.

Draco saltó de la cama, acto del cual se arrepintió de inmediato pues le provocó un fuerte mareo. —¿Qué? No, de ninguna manera. Quiero mi Mansión de vuelta. ¡Ese era el acuerdo!

Granger soltó una risita, burlándose. —¡Por favor, Malfoy! No puedo creer que seas tan ingenuo, o que pienses que Harry lo es. No te devolverá nada de lo tuyo hasta que el bebé haya nacido y esté en sus manos, con la custodia perteneciéndole a él.

Draco se enfureció pero no dijo nada. Que Potter no confiara en él era, hasta cierto punto, lógico.

—¿Y cómo voy a mantenerme, sin dinero ni ingresos? —preguntó en voz baja después de un momento.

—Harry dice que él se hará cargo de todos tus gastos. Que, después de todo, tiene la obligación. —Hizo una pausa y Draco la miró inexpresivamente, sintiéndose como si de repente esa ya no fuera tan buena idea… pero, ¿qué otro camino podía tomar?—. Acaba de comprar una casa nueva, Malfoy —agregó Granger, como si intentara convencer a Draco—. En el campo. Y tiene dos elfos domésticos a su servicio, los cuales realmente lo idolatran. Estoy segura de que no te faltará nada.

Draco agachó la cabeza. Se sentía el prostituto más grande de toda la historia de la humanidad. —De acuerdo —dijo al fin. Granger asintió con la cabeza y se fue, de nuevo, sin decir adiós.

**   
**

* * *

**  
**

 

Draco fue dado de alta una semana después. Salió del hospital en compañía de Snape, quien lo ayudó a cargar las docenas de botellas de pociones que los Medimagos le habían recetado con el fin de mantener su salud y su magia en óptimo nivel por su propio bien y del bebé.

Le resultaba increíble saber que estaba gestándose una vida en su interior, porque salvo alguno que otro mareo y la gran debilidad que siempre lo acompañaba, nada en su cuerpo estaba cambiando… aún.

Y debido a su estado, se le prohibió hacer uso de la Aparición o de la red flú. Increíblemente, tuvo que viajar en un vehículo muggle, algo que jamás creyó que haría. Casi se muere del disgusto cuando vio que el chofer que había mandado el Ministerio a recogerlo, era el mismísimo patriarca Weasley. Draco debió haber imaginado que semejante imbécil amante de los muggles sería el único estúpido capaz de manejar un coche.

El viaje duró un par de horas; estaba nevando y eso los retrasaba. Además, tuvieron que detenerse varias veces para que Draco pudiera vomitar a un lado del camino. El chico estaba seguro de que nada de lo que comía le hacía el más mínimo provecho, y por eso se negaba a hacerlo más. Pero las duras miradas de Snape y su insinuación de que, si no se metía el alimento por la boca, él se lo metería por otro lugar, convencían a Draco de comer sin chistar.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Potter, Draco no podía estar más asombrado, aunque se abstuvo muy bien de demostrarlo. Era un lugar precioso, de muy buen gusto. La casa, de dos pisos, enorme y bonita, estaba en medio del solitario campo y colindaba con un bosquecillo frondoso, tal como Granger le había dicho. En ese momento el paisaje estaba nevado, pero Draco bien podía imaginárselo lleno de flores en primavera. Sin querer, se emocionó al saber que el lugar donde viviría no sería una pocilga como se había imaginado.

El señor Weasley, que no había parado de parlotear todo el camino, detuvo el coche justo frente a la puerta de la casa, y entonces, entre él y Snape ayudaron a Draco y a sus cosas a bajar del vehículo.

Draco se dejó llevar por los hombres hasta el interior, y de ahí, a una recámara que estaba en el piso inferior. Arthur comentó algo acerca de que Harry no quería que Draco tuviera que subir y bajar escaleras, pero Draco desconectó su mente para dejar de escuchar. Después de todo, sabía que cualquier consideración demostrada hacia él, en realidad lo era para el bebé, y nada más.

Potter no estaba, así que Draco se acostó mientras Arthur buscaba a los elfos para pedirles té y Snape le ayudaba a desempacar usando magia. Draco lo observó sin decir palabra, pensando que, aunque ya en ese momento tenía su varita con él, se sentía tan débil que no estaba seguro de poder usarla.

No se dio cuenta en qué instante se quedó dormido, pero, para cuando despertó, Snape ya no estaba y la casa se veía en penumbras. Se incorporó en la cama y cogió la taza de té que alguien le había dejado en su mesita. Se sorprendió de encontrarla caliente (seguramente por obra de un hechizo), así que la tomó gustosamente. Se sintió mucho mejor después de beber, sobre todo porque no tuvo que ir a vomitar.

Escuchó ruidos en la planta de arriba. Levantó la mirada hacia el techo, e imaginó que la recámara de Potter quedaría justo ahí. Tragó pesadamente. No sabía qué esperar de su encuentro cara a cara con Potter, ni tampoco sabía qué decir o cómo reaccionar. Pero por lo pronto, tenía algunas horas más por delante antes de preocuparse por eso. Se acomodó en su cama (la cual era mucho más cómoda que la del hospital) y no tardó en quedarse dormido de nuevo.

**   
**

* * *

**  
**

 

—Draco Malfoy, señor.

La aguda vocecilla lo sacó de su letargo. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a un elfo doméstico que antiguamente había trabajado para su familia.

—¿Dobby? —preguntó cuando pudo recordar el nombre de la criatura.

El elfo asintió alegremente. Traía tantos gorros de lana en la cabeza que, Draco comprendió, sólo podía tratarse de un elfo libre que estaba atendiendo, por puro amor al arte, a Harry Potter. Qué típico. Resultaba que hasta los no humanos adoraban al héroe.

—¿Gusta el señor Draco algo para desayunar? Mi señor, Harry Potter, le ha pedido a Dobby que atienda al señor Draco de la mejor manera posible, como si de él mismo se tratara, señor. Y Dobby obedece, porque es buen elfo. ¿Quiere desayunar ya, señor?

Draco se incorporó y de inmediato las náuseas invadieron su estómago. Se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y corrió, ante la atónita mirada del elfo, hasta el baño de su recámara. A Merlín gracias que a Potter se le había ocurrido ofrecerle un cuarto con baño incluido.

Cuando salió, unos minutos después, Dobby tenía una taza humeante en la mano, ofreciéndosela con rostro preocupado. —Harry Potter le ha pedido a Dobby que le dé al señor Draco sus pociones a la hora que le tocan, señor. Ésta es para las náuseas.

Draco asintió y cogió la taza. El contenido tenía un sabor agradable y le asentó muy bien el estómago. Agradecido, le devolvió la taza a Dobby y le sonrió, causando que el elfo lo mirara incrédulamente. Cierto que cuando ambos vivían en la Mansión, Draco no se había portado muy amable con él, por decirlo de algún modo.

—Gracias, eh, Dobby. Y tu señor, Potter, ¿está en casa? —preguntó.

Dobby negó con la cabeza. —Harry Potter es un mago muy famoso y muy ocupado. Él sale todos los días muy temprano y regresa hasta entrada la noche, señor. Por eso le ha confiado a Dobby y a Kreacher la tarea de cuidar del señor Draco y de su…

Los ojos de Dobby se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el vientre de Draco, todavía plano como una tabla. Tal vez esperaba ver un estómago voluminoso, y al no hacerlo, la decepción se reflejó en su mirada.

Draco no pudo evitar reír. Y antes de que se diera cuenta de qué era lo que estaba haciendo, se pasó una mano por el vientre, la cual rápidamente retiró.

Sin decir más y sintiéndose raramente abochornado, Draco salió de la habitación para recorrer la que sería su casa durante ocho meses. Era una fortuna que Potter no estuviera. Draco esperaba que todos los días fueran así.

**   
**

* * *

**  
**

 

Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo comenzó a arrepentirse de su deseo. Jamás en su vida había pensado que los únicos seres vivos con quien charlaría, serían elfos domésticos. Kreacher, el otro elfo de Potter, resultó estar más loco que el mismo Dobby, completamente obsesionado por Draco y atendiéndolo con mucha más solicitud que el otro, lo que ya era mucho decir. Draco nunca se había sentido _adorado_ por un elfo como lo hacían aquellos. Aunque no era que se estuviera quejando. Los dos le consentían hasta su más mínimo capricho, y sabiendo que todos los gastos corrían por cuenta de Potter, Draco no se abstenía de pedir las cosas más ridículas, costosas o sabrosas.

Sin embargo, hablar con los sirvientes no era lo mismo que hacerlo con otro ser humano. Era obvio que Potter lo estaba evitando, pues tal como le había dicho Dobby, nunca estaba en casa. Ocasionalmente, Snape llegaba por red flú para ver cómo iban las cosas, y le recordaba a Draco de su próxima cita con los Medimagos.

Y el día que la nieve comenzó a derretirse en el campo, y Draco se miró en el espejo y descubrió que su vientre ya estaba comenzando a demostrar una pequeña curva, se dio cuenta que ya habían transcurrido dos meses desde que había llegado a la casa de Potter. Y todavía no le había visto los pelos ni por asomo.

Negándose a sentirse herido por ello, se preguntó porqué el héroe, si estaba tan interesado en el bebé como lo había pregonado, no se había molestado en acompañarlo a alguna cita con los Medimagos o en preguntarle si se sentía bien.

Parado y desnudo frente al espejo, Draco observó su cuerpo. Tragó duramente mientras posaba su mano sobre el pequeño bulto que tenía justo debajo del ombligo. Se sentía duro, como si estuviera sufriendo de una gran indigestión. Y aparte de eso, nada extraordinario. Se preguntó qué tan gordo y feo iba a ponerse y ese pensamiento lo entristeció.

Se vistió y dejó de pensar en Potter y en el be… en esa cosa dentro de él. Salió dispuesto a buscar a Kreacher y continuar con las lecciones de ajedrez que le estaba dando al elfo, quien estaba casi en éxtasis por semejante acontecimiento.

Meneando la cabeza, Draco agradeció que su madre no estuviera viendo la degradación a la que había caído. Él y un elfo doméstico, jugando ajedrez como dos iguales; no cabía duda de que la vida en cautiverio y soledad volvía loco al que más.

**   
**

* * *

**  
**

 

Desafortunadamente, no todo era miel sobre hojuelas. El rápido crecimiento del bebé mermaba sus ya de por sí casi agotadas fuentes de magia. A pesar de las pociones y las continuas revisiones de los Medimagos, llegó el momento en que se sentía permanentemente cansado y con ganas tan sólo de dormir.

Afuera de la casa, la primavera surgía con todo su esplendor, y Draco no pudo resistirse a salir a caminar un poco sobre el húmedo y tierno pasto. Sin avisar a ninguno de los elfos, tomó su abrigo y dejó la casa, alejándose por un camino de grava que llevaba al bosque que estaba bajando la colina donde la casa estaba construida.

No contó con que el regreso lo pillaría de subida. El empinado camino lo hizo jadear, sudar y detenerse un par de veces para recuperar el aliento. Enfurecido por su condición de debilidad, se empeñó en subir lo más rápido posible. Forzó la marcha y entonces, una oleada de mareos continuos, lo obligaron a detenerse otra vez. Llevándose las manos a la cabeza, cerró los ojos y se sintió caer hacia delante.

—¡Malfoy!

El grito de alguien y unos fuertes brazos atrapándolo al vuelo, fue todo lo que percibió justo antes de desmayarse.

**   
**

* * *

**  
**

 

Cuando despertó, estaba en su cama y tenía a Potter delante de él, con la varita apuntándole. Mientras terminaba de abrir los ojos y enfocar la mirada, Draco tuvo tiempo para apreciar las sutiles diferencias en la apariencia del héroe.

Potter ya no llevaba el cabello tan largo como Draco se lo había visto hacía más de tres meses, lo cual lamentó antes de darse cuenta qué era lo que estaba pensando. Ya tenía el rostro completamente recompuesto de las heridas y golpes, y además, había cambiado de gafas; ahora llevaba un par mucho más estilizado y a la moda. Draco contuvo una mueca cuando recordó que las viejas gafas de Potter se habían perdido en aquellas noches de tortura llevadas a cabo en el sótano de su propia casa.

Se estremeció cuando se percató de que el rostro de Potter estaba apenas a unos centímetros del suyo, e instintivamente, metió las manos entre ellos y lo empujó.

Potter se sonrojó y se guardó la varita. —¿Te encuentras mejor? —le preguntó.

Su tono destilaba preocupación, pero en vez de sentirse bien por ello, Draco sólo se enfureció más.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? Tengo dos meses viviendo en tu casa y, ¿ahora te preocupas por mí?

Potter arqueó las cejas, sorprendido ante el reclamo de Draco. Y entonces, éste se dio cuenta de lo infantil y estúpidamente dolido que había sonado. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con él?

—Lo siento —murmuró Potter—. Creí que te sentías más cómodo sin que yo anduviera rondando por aquí. Y pensé que Dobby y Kreacher estaban cuidándote bien.

Draco apartó la vista. —Lo hacen, créeme. De hecho, Kreacher está comenzando a preocuparme. Parece tener cierta obsesión conmigo y eso me asusta.

Para sorpresa de Draco, Potter se rió. —Bueno, él trabajaba antes en la casa de los Black, ¿no te lo dijo?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Pues sí. Imagino que le emociona tener un verdadero Black a quien servir —añadió Potter con una sonrisa.

Entonces, un incómodo silencio se extendió entre ellos. Draco descubrió que ya no se sentía tan débil como unos momentos antes, así que se incorporó e hizo el ademán de querer levantarse de la cama. —Si no te importa, Potter, yo…

Potter casi brincó hacia atrás de lo rápido que se retiró. —Claro, claro. Te dejo a solas, yo voy a… eh, a ayudarle a Dobby con la cena.

Potter salió disparado de su cuarto como si tuviera un cohete metido en el culo y dejando a Draco curiosamente contento y satisfecho. Al fin tendría una cara no elfina que mirar y con quien discutir. Ya era algo.

**   
**

* * *

**  
**

 

Esa noche cenaron juntos por vez primera. Y para sorpresa de Draco, no fue la última ocasión en que lo hicieron. A partir de ese momento, Potter pasó mucho más tiempo en la casa que antes; en realidad, eran pocas las ocasiones en las que salía y no mucho lo que se demoraba en volver. Y era raro, pero Draco estaba feliz de que fuera así, aunque evitaba preguntarse porqué. Seguramente ese asunto de la maternidad lo estaba poniendo algo ñoño y sentimental. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Cuando Potter no estaba viéndolo, Draco lo observaba a él en silencio. Lo miraba y se preguntaba qué diablos pasaría por su cabeza Gryffindor y si todavía le guardaría rencor por todo lo que había pasado entre los dos. Y entonces, una sensación terrible, como hielo recorriéndole las venas, cruzaba su cuerpo y su ánimo por completo, y Draco retiraba la vista, obligándose a pensar en otras cosas. En cosas como su ansiada libertad y el día en que volvería por fin, a su hogar.

Y cuando Draco hacía eso, cuando se distraía pensando en otros asuntos, entonces era Potter quien dirigía sus ojos hacia él y lo observaba intensamente.

**   
**

* * *

**  
**

 

Resultó que Potter era un terrible jugador de ajedrez y un adversario muy fácil de vencer, así que en definitiva, Draco prefirió seguir jugando con Kreacher. Sin embargo, Potter y él compartían otras cosas, como la hora de lectura frente al fuego, el desayuno y la cena. También, a veces, Potter se empeñaba en acompañar a Draco en sus caminatas diarias por la vereda que conducía al bosque, ya que, él decía, no quería que le sucediera nada mientras no lo tenía a la vista.

Tal vez, en otras circunstancias, Draco se hubiese sentido halagado por tan solícito cuidado. Pero sabía muy bien que en su caso, Potter no lo hacía en absoluto por él, sino por el bebé. Draco apretaba muy fuerte las mandíbulas cada vez que pensaba en eso, sintiendo un curioso sentimiento referente a la criatura en su vientre. Parecían celos, y Draco se odiaba a él mismo por experimentarlos, y se juraba que nadie jamás sabría que él, alguna vez, se había sentido así.

Además, sucedía que ya no se sentía tan débil como antes. Era extraño, pero su fortalecimiento repentino coincidía con la fecha de su desmayo en el campo. Como si el saber que Potter estaba en casa al pendiente de él, le brindara energía. Uf, eso era abochornante. No quería ni pensar en el tema.

Lo único que lo reconfortaba era saber que, algún día, en pocos meses, todo terminaría. Cada día, se levantaba y marcaba una equis en el calendario, a la espera del día fijado. Le habían dicho que probablemente, si todo salía bien, le harían la cirugía para mediados de septiembre. A Draco jamás ese mes se le había antojado tan apetecible y lejano.

Otra cosa que había cambiado durante esas semanas, era su apetito. Éste se había incrementado a niveles alarmantes, tanto, que si no hubiera sido Potter el que pagaba las comidas, seguramente Draco se hubiese preocupado.

Una noche en la que tal vez había cenado demasiado, soñó de nuevo con la misma escena. Lo curioso era que durante el día no recordaba haber tenido esa pesadilla… sencillamente, se levantaba y lo olvidaba. Sólo recordaba haberlo soñado cuando estaba justamente viviéndolo otra vez.

Se veía a él mismo en la mazmorra de su casa, chupándosela a Potter por encargo de su Lord. Pero, contrariamente al momento real en que había sucedido eso, en sus sueños Draco disfrutaba verdaderamente el suceso. Lamía con ganas, saboreando el sabor salado de la erección de Potter, revoloteaba su lengua a su alrededor y sobre su crespo vello, llevándolo al clímax y gimiendo junto con él. Y en vez de depositar el semen en un vial, se lo bebía gustoso hasta la última gota, relamiéndose al terminar.

Pero entonces, el sueño dejaba de ser tal y se transformaba en una pesadilla. Se veía a sí mismo parándose y sin mirar a Potter a los ojos, se daba la vuelta y salía de ahí. Y lo angustiante era que él _no quería. _No quería salir dejando a Potter semidesnudo en aquel frío atroz, no quería no mirarlo a los ojos y salir sin decirle lo mucho que lo había gozado, no quería… pero lo hacía, y eso era lo que volvía terrible la situación.

Y entonces, al salir de la mazmorra se encontraba con el Señor Tenebroso cara a cara, y Draco hacía su obligada reverencia, mirando hacia abajo y dándose cuenta, con horror, de que el Lord tenía las cabezas de sus padres aplastándolas con cada pie. Su padre y su madre miraban a Draco con ojos suplicantes y aterrorizados, y Draco, jadeando sin saber qué hacer para ayudarlos, se atrevía a mirar al Señor Tenebroso a los ojos.

—Dime, Draco —siseaba el Lord—. ¿Ése que está ahí, es Potter?

Draco dudaba. No quería entregar a Potter, sabía que su Señor lo mataría.

—¡Dile, Draco, dile! —gritaba su padre desde abajo, su rostro contorsionado por el peso del pie del Lord—. ¡Dile y nos perdonará!

Draco sentía un terrible nudo en la garganta, el miedo azotándole cada centímetro de piel. Sin poder evitarlo, lágrimas heladas corrían por sus mejillas… No quería, él no quería…

—¿Y bien, Draco? —murmuraba el Lord mientras aplastaba más las caras de sus padres, ocasionando que su madre gimiera de dolor.

—¡SÍ, sí es! —gritaba Draco al fin—. ¡Es Potter, mi Señor, es Potter! ¡Por favor… mis padres!

De inmediato el Señor Oscuro caminaba encima de sus progenitores, haciéndoles más daño pero liberándolos al fin, y se internaba en la mazmorra. Entonces, Draco tenía que taparse los oídos con las manos cuando Potter comenzaba a gritar en medio de la tortura, que…

—¡Draco! ¡Draco, despierta!

La voz de Potter llegó lejana hasta su consciencia, sobreponiéndose a sus gritos de agonía. Alguien sacudió a Draco y repentinamente, éste se despabiló de su pesadilla.

Estaba en su cama, el cuarto aún a oscuras. Potter estaba sentado a su lado, sosteniéndole cada hombro con una mano y el rostro lleno de preocupación. —¿Estás bien? —le susurró en tono angustiante.

Draco se dio cuenta de que en verdad estaba llorando. Sintió el rostro mojado y la urgencia que tenía su garganta por liberar sollozos, era aplastante. No pudiendo soportarlo más, se permitió continuar; cerró los ojos, berreando con ganas y agachando la cabeza. No le importaba lo que Potter pensara de él.

Potter, en vez de burlarse, envolvió a Draco entre sus brazos, apretándolo firmemente. Y Draco se dejó abrazar de aquella manera, hundiendo la cara en el pecho de Potter y lloriqueando sin control.

—Lo siento, lo siento —murmuraba sin estar muy seguro si Potter lo oía o no—. Yo no quería delatarte, ni que te torturaran, ni que te… yo no… pero, mis padres, y el Lord…

Potter lo abrazó más apretadamente y con una mano le acarició la espalda. —No te preocupes, Draco —le susurró sobre el cabello, y Draco tuvo que acallar sus lamentos para poder oírlo—. Todo está bien ya, el maldito se ha ido. No volverá a ocurrir nada malo.

Potter no dijo más, pero de alguna manera, Draco supo que entre ellos, todo había quedado disculpado. Y esa pesadilla en particular, jamás volvió a atormentar sus noches de descanso.

**   
**

* * *

**  
**

 

Conforme transcurrían los meses de la primavera, muchas otras cosas siguieron cambiando dentro de la casa de Harry Potter.

El cuerpo de Draco, para empezar. Cada día más obeso y deforme, según su punto de vista. Sin embargo, observaba en el espejo los cambios que presentaba día con día, maravillado, conmovido. Asombrado. Estaba gordo, cierto, pero ni así dejaba de ser el rubio atractivo que siempre había sido. Sonreía al pensar así. Era idiota, y se reprendía él mismo por hacerlo.

También habían cambiado sus sentimientos hacia el mismo Potter y hacia su… bebé. Con respecto a Potter, no sabía muy bien qué pensar. Simplemente se daba cuenta de que su presencia en casa le resultaba reconfortante y agradable, y que en realidad ya no quería odiarlo. No más.

Y hablando del bebé… Éste había sido sólo un absceso de grasa en él hasta el día que sintió cómo lo pateaba desde adentro. Entonces, se había revelado ante Draco la maravilla de que esa bola en su estómago _tenía vida, _una vida independiente y autónoma de la suya propia. Que algún día nacería, crecería y tendría personalidad, físico y magia, tal como él o como Potter.

Aquel día, el primero en el que el bebé había dado señales de vida, Draco pasó horas tumbado panza arriba, con la mano sobre el vientre y riéndose como tonto cada vez que sentía un golpecito o patadita.

Y más tarde, al salir de su habitación, Potter lo había mirado de manera chistosa. Como esperando que le dijera algo. Entonces, le preguntó si no tenía nada nuevo qué contarle, a lo que Draco respondió que no. Potter asintió y Draco juró que se había puesto triste. Lo miró marcharse sin que se despidiera de él.

¿Acaso sabía que el bebé…? Nah, rápidamente Draco descartó eso por completo. ¿Cómo podría Potter saberlo?

**   
**

* * *

**  
**

 

Cuando Draco cumplió seis meses de embarazo, papá Weasley llegó a la casa por él para llevarlo a su revisión, como cada mes. Sabiendo que tendría que soportar la cháchara del hombre durante todo el camino al hospital, Draco salió de la casa con tantos aires de resignación que cualquiera lo hubiera confundido con un santo.

Y entonces, con enorme desagrado, se dio cuenta de que Ginny Weasley venía con Arthur. La chica, que recién se había bajado del coche, miró a Draco con desdén y rabia, gesto que fue ampliamente correspondido por Draco. No la había visto desde sus días en el colegio y, presintiendo que su visita no traía nada bueno, se alarmó.

—Vaya, vaya… —dijo ella con una sonrisa de burla—. El arrogante Draco Malfoy, denigrado, nada más y nada menos, que a madre de alquiler.

—Ginny… —le advirtió Arthur con tono fastidiado, mientras Draco intentaba disimular su indignación.

La Weasley no pareció escuchar a su padre. —¿Te has preguntado alguna vez, Malfoy, quién va a ser la madre de ese bebé? —le preguntó con crueldad—. ¿Quién va a ser la que le ayude a Harry a cuidarlo?

Molesto con él mismo por no contraatacar con alguna réplica inteligente, Draco abrió la boca en el preciso instante que Potter salía de la casa. Descorazonado, se interrumpió cuando observó el rostro del moreno iluminándose ante la presencia de la Weasley.

—¿Ginny? —preguntó Potter alegremente—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Harry! —gritó ella y abrió los brazos, como esperando un abrazo—. ¡Pues visitándote, tontuelo!

Draco no supo porqué, pero de repente le estaba costando mucho trabajo pasar la saliva por la garganta. Presa de un raro sentimiento, vio a Harry caminar a toda velocidad hasta la Weasley y estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos, tal como lo hiciera con él la noche de su pesadilla. Y entonces, definitivamente, Draco comenzó a tener problemas hasta para respirar.

—¿Listo, Draco? —preguntó Arthur, y Draco, intentando sacudirse de su aturdimiento, asintió.

Caminó hasta el coche mirando de reojo a la pareja. Potter y la Weasley se estaban hablando en susurros sin soltarse de las manos. Draco no quería ir a ningún lado. ¿Acaso Arthur pensaba dejarlos a los dos solos en la casa? ¿En la casa que Potter compartía CON Draco?

—Eh… —comenzó Draco, angustiado, sabiendo que tenía que actuar con rapidez. Dirigiéndose a Arthur pero en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que Potter lo pudiera escuchar—. ¿Sabía, Arthur, que los Medimagos van a hacerme un ecosonograma mágico y que podré mirar al bebé en una especie de proyección?

_Voilà. _Draco observó la manera en que capturaba la atención de Potter. Éste había soltado a la Weasley y ahora lo miraba a él. Arthur abrió la boca para responder, pero antes de que dijera nada, Draco continuó:

—Sí, además de que también podrán decirme cuál es su sexo —añadió, confiando en que Potter no supiera que el bebé tenía que ser un varón porque así lo había requerido el Lord—. Uy, me muero por saberlo. —Se giró hacia Potter y le preguntó con una enorme sonrisa que esperaba fuera encantadora—: ¿Tú no, Harry?

Cinco minutos después, Draco no podía estar más satisfecho y feliz. Iba rumbo al hospital con un entusiasmado Harry Potter a su lado en el asiento trasero, y con una furiosa comadreja resbalosa echando humo en el asiento delantero, aguantando la charla de su padre. Nada podía ser más perfecto.

Pero esa felicidad no se comparó a la que sintió cuando, recostado en el hospital y con Potter a su lado (tan cerca que podía oler su perfume y su aliento), miraban ambos la imagen mágica suspendida sobre su estómago. Los dos estaban viendo a su hijo por vez primera: un bebé varón completamente formado, que se movía y chupaba el pulgar de su pequeñísima mano.

Potter se rió tontamente y buscó la mano de Draco con la suya, como si cogerse así fuese lo más natural del mundo entre ellos dos. Pero Draco estaba demasiado ensimismado en el momento como para preocuparse en reñir a Potter por semejante atrevimiento.

—¿No es hermoso? —preguntó éste con un susurro emocionado.

Draco no respondió. Y aunque no quería despegar los ojos del bebé, miró de reojo a Potter, sorprendiéndose al ver que tenía los ojos brillantes debido a las lágrimas contenidas. Tragando fuerte, Draco regresó su atención hacia aquella increíble visión. Él también podría haberse puesto a llorar ante eso.

Duraron así minutos enteros. Draco no podía llenarse de ver al bebé. No se cansaba de hacerlo. Mirándolo así, casi tangible y real, le costaba creer que unos meses antes había deseado su muerte y ahora, en cambio, se sentía capaz de dar la vida por él.

Pero sobre todas las cosas, lo que más le costaba creer, era que iba a perderlo.

**   
**

* * *

**  
**

 

—Feliz cumpleaños, Draco —le dijo Potter mientras le tendía un sobre cerrado.

Draco levantó los ojos de su cena (opulenta y especial como nunca, cortesía de Dobby y Kreacher) y observó a Potter y a su regalo. —No debiste, Potter. En serio.

Potter sonrió tristemente y se encogió de hombros. —No es más que lo que te pertenece. Tómalo.

Draco, un poco angustiado ante el gesto, cogió rápidamente el sobre y lo abrió, aunque no demasiado aprisa para no perder la elegancia. Casi se atraganta con la comida cuando descubrió que eran los papeles que lo hacían de nuevo dueño y señor de todas las propiedades Malfoy, incluyendo las cuentas en el banco. Además, había una carta firmada por Potter donde renunciaba a la patria potestad del bebé.

Asombrado, Draco rápidamente buscó a Potter con la mirada. Lo encontró a punto de salir del comedor, dándole la espalda.

—Eres libre de irte cuando gustes, Draco —le dijo Potter con voz seria—. Yo… no puedo seguir con esto. No puedo quitarte a tu bebé. Simplemente… no creo que esté bien. Sé que lo amas y eso es más que suficiente para mí.

Draco no supo qué decir, era el mejor regalo que Potter le podría haber ofrecido. Anteriormente no se había atrevido a hacerse ilusiones con el niño, pero… en realidad, en el fondo sabía que no quería deshacerse de él. —Potter, yo…

Potter negó con la cabeza, el gesto más derrotado que Draco le había visto hacer. —No digas nada. Sólo… sólo vete lo antes posible, ¿si? Sólo vete.

Potter huyó antes de que Draco pudiera decir más. Éste miró los papeles de nuevo, incapaz de creerlo. Miró su abultado vientre y casi pudo llorar de felicidad. Se lo acarició con la mano, todavía sin poder creer en su buena suerte.

—Nos vamos a casa, bebé —susurró—. A _nuestra_ casa.

Como si lo hubiera escuchado, el bebé comenzó a patear con fuerza y Draco se rió. Pero entonces, pensó en Potter y recordó que él, a pesar de ser también el padre, ni siquiera había tenido la dicha de sentir sus movimientos. Lo más rápido que pudo, Draco se incorporó de la mesa y caminó hacia las escaleras, dispuesto a llegar a toda costa a la recámara del cretino.

—Tenemos algo que hacer antes de irnos, hijo.

Sin golpear ni pedir permiso, entró sin más en la habitación de Potter. Lo encontró acostado, pero se incorporó rápidamente en cuanto Draco irrumpió. —¿Pasa algo? —preguntó en tono preocupado.

Draco no respondió. Caminó hasta la cama y se dejó caer en ella (totalmente sin gracia), cansado por haber subido las escaleras a toda prisa. —Tócala —le dijo a Potter, mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el otro con gesto alarmado.

Draco sonrió para darle valor. —Mi panza, estúpido. Tócala. El bebé está pateando. ¿No quieres sentirlo?

Por unos largos segundos, Potter lo miró como si pensara que estaba loco. Pero entonces, levantó una mano y la posó, con enorme reverencia, sobre el vientre de Draco. Y como si el bebé hubiera estado esperando el contacto, comenzó a patear con asombrosa fuerza justo el sitio donde Potter tenía la mano.

—¡Dios mío! —gritó éste, sonriendo enormemente—. ¡Qué fuerte! Dios, Draco, ¿siempre hace eso?

Draco sonrió más. —Generalmente, sí. Y en los momentos más inoportunos, como cuando tengo la vejiga llena.

Potter se rió como Draco nunca lo había visto hacerlo, y su cara de asombro no tenía precio. Con suavidad, deslizó la palma sobre el vientre de Draco, paseándola en busca de las respuestas del bebé. De su bebé. Sin dejar de jadear o de decir _Dios mío_ cada vez que la criatura le daba un buen golpe a su mano.

Aunque, paulatinamente, el bebé se cansó y dejó de hacerlo, quedándose completamente quieto. Sin embargo, Potter no quitó la mano de encima de Draco. Retiró los ojos de su estómago y lo miró a él, a la cara.

La magia de haber sentido a su hijo se peleaba con la tristeza de saber que lo iba a perder para siempre, y en el verde de sus expresivos ojos, esa lucha era clara como el agua. Draco dejó de sonreír. Eso era cruel, y lo sabía. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer?

Potter lo estuvo mirando a los ojos durante a lo que a Draco le parecieron horas, sin retirar la mano de su vientre y acariciándolo con los dedos. Al final, el sueño venció a Draco y éste se durmió profundamente. Tanto, que no pudo escuchar el desgarrador llanto del joven que reposaba a su lado, ni tampoco pudo sentir el beso desesperado que fue depositado sobre su frente.

**   
**

* * *

**  
**

 

Un par de semanas después, ya en casa, Draco tuvo tiempo para hacer las reparaciones pertinentes antes del nacimiento del bebé. Con la recuperación de toda la servidumbre, las cosas fueron mucho más fáciles, y eso era bueno porque nunca antes la magia le había fallado tanto como en esos momentos. Y para los elfos domésticos, ver a su señor Draco más amable y cariñoso que nunca antes no sólo les extrañaba, sino que los desconcertaba completamente. Muchos de ellos aseguraban que la maternidad lo había trastornado.

Snape lo visitaba con más frecuencia de lo que lo había hecho en casa de Potter, y Draco no tuvo que pensar mucho para imaginar porqué. Muchas de esas visitas sólo consistían en Draco siendo observado fijamente por el ex profesor, de una manera tal, que sentía que podía desnudarle hasta el alma.

Un día, por fin, Snape le soltó:

—¿Te has sentido débil desde que regresaste a la Mansión?

—Ahora que lo menciona —respondió Draco—, sí, así es. Pareciera como si la magia me hubiera abandonado por completo y de repente.

Snape sonrió presuntuoso. —En realidad, tu hijo la absorbe toda como si fuera una sanguijuela, y así ha sido durante todo el embarazo.

A Draco no le gustó la comparación de su bebé con un insecto asqueroso. —No, no ha sido así —respondió molesto—. Durante muchos meses me sentí muy bien, como si tuviera de nuevo mi magia conmigo.

—En casa de Potter, ¿no?

Draco abrió la boca para responder _sí, _cuando algo lo hizo cerrarla de nuevo. ¿Si? ¿En casa de Potter? ¿Snape sabía algo que él no?

—¿Algo qué quiera contarme, profesor? —preguntó suspicaz.

Snape negó con la cabeza, como si estuviera demasiado incrédulo. —Por favor, Draco. No me digas que no te diste cuenta.

Draco lo pensó un momento antes de responder. Sus provisiones de magia se habían normalizado cuando Potter lo había rescatado de su desmayo. Y luego, habían disminuido cuando se había ido de su casa. Entonces, ¿Potter tenía algo que ver?

—¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? —preguntó Draco, inseguro de cómo sentirse ante eso.

Snape lo miró a los ojos, intensa y profundamente. —Estaba renunciando a una _gran _parte de su magia para poder dártela a ti, y así, mantenerte sano y salvo. No puedo creer que no lo hayas sentido, Draco. Cualquiera pensaría que el ciego es él y no tú.

La revelación azotó a Draco como si lo hubiesen abofeteado. —¿Él, hizo…? Pero, ¿por qué…? Si al principio ni siquiera estaba ahí, ¡tardó dos meses en presentarse!

Snape lo miró largamente. —¿Tú sabías que Potter posee una capa de invisibilidad, o no?

Entonces, Draco entendió todo tan rápidamente que se mareó. Potter lo había estado cuidando, vigilando o acompañando, lo que fuera, durante todo ese tiempo. Y Draco había pensado que lo estaba evitando. Aquello lo hizo sentir muy, muy especial y a la vez, algo culpable. Eso, más la donación de su magia, más la recuperación de sus bienes, y la renuncia a la patria potestad del bebé…

—¿Por qué está haciendo todas estas cosas por mí? —preguntó al fin—. Yo creí que me odiaba.

Snape, con gesto exasperado, suspiró y negó con la cabeza. —Si no eres capaz de verlo tú mismo, Draco, no seré yo quien te lo diga. No quiero que Potter crea que estoy comenzando a sentir algún tipo de simpatía por él.

Y realmente, para molestia de Draco, Snape no dijo más.

**   
**

* * *

**  
**

 

Para el día del cumpleaños de Potter, Draco ya había creído comprender qué era lo que Snape había tratado de insinuarle. Aún así, se negaba a creerlo. Simplemente, no podía ser cierto. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ¿no era así como rezaba el dicho?

Dispuesto a no morir sin averiguarlo, decidió jugarse una última carta ante Potter y descubrir si era lo suficientemente listo como para captar un mensaje encriptado. Así que le mandó, junto con su regalo de cumpleaños, una pequeña nota. Esperaba que Granger estuviera cerca de él al momento de que la leyera y así, le ayudara a descifrar el significado encerrado dentro de los nombres.

Después de enviar la lechuza a la casa de Potter (y que por supuesto Draco no extrañaba para nada), se sentó en el jardín a disfrutar del sol del verano, acariciándose el casi imposiblemente hinchado vientre y repasando en su mente lo que acababa de escribir.

>  
> 
> _Estimado Potter,_
> 
> _Espero que estés pasando un feliz cumpleaños y, de igual manera, deseo que mi regalo cumpla con algunas de tus expectativas. También quise aprovechar la misiva para contarte que ya he decido el nombre que llevará nuestro hijo._
> 
> _En honor a la tradición de la familia Black y que, seguramente, tú ya conoces, elegí el nombre de dos estrellas. Además, te informo, llevará también tu apellido (aunque el mío va primero, por supuesto)._
> 
> _El nombre de nuestro pateador será Regulus Thuban Malfoy-Potter. Y no, antes de que pienses que le nombro así en honor al hermano de tu padrino, Regulus Black, debo decirte que no es por ese motivo._
> 
> _Investígalo, ¿sí? Estoy seguro de que te agradará saberlo._
> 
> _ Tuyo,_
> 
> _ D.M._
> 
> _PD. ¿Vendrás pronto a visitar a Regulus? Puedo jurar que está ansiando sentir de nuevo tu mano, porque ya no ha pateado tan duro como antaño._

 

Draco abrió los ojos y se regocijó al recordar la cara que había puesto Snape en día anterior, cuando le había dicho el nombre que llevaría el niño.

—Regulus Thuban —había repetido Snape con voz solemne, como si ensayara el nombre para aprendérselo—. El corazón del león y la cabeza de la serpiente, ¿cierto? —Ante el asentimiento de Draco, Snape continuó—: Curiosa combinación, Draco… bastante curiosa. Y creativa, debo agregar.

Draco había reído entonces ante su gesto sabihondo. —¿Cree que Potter capte la idea cuando lo sepa?

—Si es tan lento como tú, lo hará cuando ese crío de ustedes haya llegado a la pubertad —había respondido Snape con fingida exasperación.

Sinceramente, Draco esperaba que no se demorara tanto. Ansiaba que Potter colocara sobre su cuerpo algo más que su mano, y si era antes del nacimiento de Regulus, tanto mejor.

Y así, aquella mañana de julio se había apoltronado en una de las tumbonas de su renovado jardín, suspirando y dispuesto a esperar por Potter lo que fuera necesario. Después de todo, si se esperan nueve meses por un hijo, ¿qué eran unos días más por el amor de su vida?

El amor de su vida. Sí, así era. Así podía ser.

Draco cerró los ojos y sonrió.

 

**Fin**

 

**   
**

* * *

**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Regulus es una estrella de la constelación del león, llamada "El Corazón del León" por la posición que ocupa, aunque en su etimología significa "El Príncipe" o "El Pequeño Rey". Thuban, en cambio, forma parte de la constelación del dragón, y su nombre significa "La cabeza de la Serpiente".


End file.
